Misappropriation
|location = Prickle Pine, Las Venturas |target = Informant Dossier |fail = Wasted Busted Dossier destroyed Dossier carrier escapes |reward = None |unlocks = High Noon |unlockedby = Intensive Care Black Project |todo = Kill the target and grab the evidence dossier. They have spotted you! The target will try to escape, don't let him get away. (If the player gets spotted by the guards or by the target) The target is escaping in a helicopter. Follow the target using the remaining helicopter. The target has abandoned the helicopter. The target is dead and has dropped the evidence dossier, grab it before anyone else does. Congratulations, you have the evidence dossier. }} Misappropriation is a mission given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Officer Frank Tenpenny in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Carl visits C.R.A.S.H. at their house in Prickle Pine, Las Venturas and finds the duo getting a grill ready. Things start out normal, but a paranoid Tenpenny reveals that their careers are in jeopardy and Tenpenny needs Carl to get a dossier containing dirt on the duo and kill the DEA and FBI agents. Carl heads to Aldea Malvada and intercepts the meeting, killing the enemies and claiming the dossier. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Kill the target and grab the evidence dossier *The target is dead and has dropped the evidence dossier, grab it before anyone else does Gallery Image:Misappropriation-GTASA2.jpg|The FBI outpost at Aldea Malvada. Reward Like all missions for Tenpenny, there is no reward. Post mission phone call Frank Tenpenny: Carl! You got that dossier? Carl Johnson: Yeah, I got the files. What you want me to do with 'em? Frank Tenpenny: We need to meet up someplace quiet and take care of things. There's a ghost town, Las Brujas in the devil's Castle, you know it? Carl Johnson: Yeah, I'll find it. Frank Tenpenny: I know you will. I'll see you there. Carl. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_87_-_Misappropriation_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_87_-_Misappropriation_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_87_-_Misappropriation_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *The FBI agents carry AK-47s and Micro-SMGs. This is the only mission in which they use AKs. However, if the player kills the target before he gets into the helicopter, the agents will revert to using Micro-SMGs. *If the player plays the mission on the Android version, the grill can be seen jumping on the right side of the screen. The grill can be hidden on the left side of the CRT (if the player plays the mission on PS2/Xbox). *The dossier carrier, if unharmed all the time but still in hot pursuit by Carl, will eventually be ran over by a Cheetah on the streets of Las Venturas, making the dossier an easy picking. *It is crucial to pick up the dossier before anyone else, because unlike most other missions, other FBI agents will pick up the dossier and escape with it should the original carrier is killed, but for Carl, once he obtains the dossier, the mission instantly passes no matter what. Navigation }} de:Misappropriation es:Misappropriation pl:Defraudacja Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions